The object of the present invention is to provide for the automatic handling and transporting of boxes, containers or the like. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus, following the instructions of a host computer, capable of moving containers from one place to another, for example, in a warehouse or workshop.
The present invention is useful in a factory and provides for the automatic transport of the workpiece of a manufacturing process to different work stations at which the manufacturing operations are performed. An external computer communicates with one or several apparatus, e.g., via radio or infrared rays, and with the work stations by any of a variety of means. This permits the control and management in real time of every resource involved in the production process (e.g., machines at work stations, operators, the product itself and its components). It also controls and manages the time in which each resource is involved in each operation of the process. In this way, it is possible to optimize the use of such resources in relation to the requirements of production. Components can also be handled by the same apparatus that will carry them to the manufacturing line straight from their storage place, thus permitting the control and management of the warehouse itself. Similarly, the invention also can be used in final product warehouses, understandably with the condition that the product has to be compatible with the apparatus or with the boxes handled by the apparatus.
There presently exist continuous transport systems with the necessary control means. These prior art transport systems have a great dependency upon the characteristics of the factory for their installation. They are not very flexible with respect to future changes in the factory configuration, and they impose obvious restrictions on the movement of people and/or machines along their installation area. These reasons, among others, have resulted in the use of discontinuous transport means, like autoguided vehicles, as the means of transport.
EP 0 169 156, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,390, describes an apparatus for handling containers and the articles contained in the containers inside a warehouse. It permits automation of the loading and unloading operations of the articles either at storage points or in the warehouse input and output areas. The feasibility of such a system is based on certain types of marks placed beside every storage position which indicate to the vehicle the actual position of the storage point. Thereafter, the vehicle can make the final positioning with respect to the storage point. Another characteristic of this apparatus and other existing autoguided vehicles with an on board manipulator is either the requirement for specific containers or specific requirement for the basis on which the container or the like must be handled, for instance, the use of guides between containers and their supports.
EPA 0 333 891, which corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 07/770,776, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,513, is directed to an apparatus for automatically handling clothes on hangers. Although the concept of the vehicle of EPA 0 333 891 is similar to the one of the present invention, the manipulators are specifically directed to very different objects, clothes on hangers.